1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone has various terminals, interfaces, and so forth at arbitrary positions in the case of the mobile terminal. For example, a mobile terminal has a terminal used for charging, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) terminal used for data communication with an external device, and an interface for connecting to an external device using a standard such as HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface). Some mobile terminals have a housing portion that houses a medium such as a memory card.
The case of such a mobile terminal having terminals, interfaces, housing portions, and so forth is sometimes provided with a cap covering the terminals, interfaces, and housing portions, for the purpose of protection, dust proofing, and waterproofing. Such a cap is provided not only in a mobile terminal but also at an arbitrary position in various electronic devices.
With reference to FIGS. 6A to 6C and FIG. 7, the cap structure of a mobile terminal according to the prior art will be described. FIG. 6A is a perspective view of a mobile terminal according to the prior art. FIG. 6B is an enlarged view of the part surrounded by an ellipse in FIG. 6A. FIG. 6C is a sectional view taken along line Y-Y of FIG. 6B.
For example, as illustrated in FIGS. 6A and 6B, the mobile terminal has an upper case (UPPER CASE) having a display and so forth, and a lower case (LOWER CASE) having operation keys, terminals, interfaces, housing portions, and so forth. To the lower case, a cap (CAP) is attached that covers the terminals, interfaces, housing portions, and so forth. Such a cap has, as illustrated in the part surrounded by an ellipse in FIG. 6C, for example, such a structure that an attachment portion (ATTACHMENT PORTION) is extended in the longitudinal direction of the lower case (LOWER CASE), so as not to easily come off the lower case. In addition, as described above, the cap (CAP) has a water stop member (WATER STOP MEMBER) for waterproofing at an arbitrary position.
Such a structure, in which an attachment portion is extended, prevents space-saving when pluralities of terminals, interfaces, housing portions, and so forth are mounted on a mobile terminal. So, recently, there has been a cap structure for achieving space-saving.
With reference to FIG. 7, another example of a cap structure according to the prior art will be described. FIG. 7 illustrates an example of a cap structure according to the prior art. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 7, a cap (CAP) has a protrusion-like attachment portion (ATTACHMENT PORTION) as an alternative to the part surrounded by an ellipse in FIG. 6C, and has such a structure that the attachment portion is engaged with a case (CASE).
Literature on the above includes Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-114300, 11-168787, 2007-84640, and 7-235881.